


Really Rough Sex (Jared x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Really Rough Sex (Jared x reader)

Jared normally had a smile on his face or at the very least looked friendly, even if he wasn’t in a good mood. He made life fun and brought out the happier side of you, made you appreciate yourself and him all the more. Tonight had been a date night, was supposed to be a _fun_ night.

Until you stopped at a bar before your movie and he just…changed.

Something happened when you went to the bathroom. He wouldn’t talk about it though and for Jared, he knew better than to bottle things up. Whatever was going on his head required a private conversation apparently, one that he wouldn’t even start when he was unlocking your apartment door.

“Jared,” you said, slipping off your shoes while he locked up. “What-”

 _“You’re mine,”_ he growled, backing you up against the wall, hands on your hips squeezing hard. He dipped his head down to your neck and sucked, your hands falling on his chest.

“Fuck, Jare, what happened?” you tried to ask, earning some teeth over your new hickey, grazing the skin.

“Someone thought you should be theirs. They were wrong,” said Jared, hot breath pooling over your face, his hand fisting in your hair and tugging. “You are mine. No one else gets to touch you.”

“Yeah, no one else’s,” you said, Jared pulling you off the wall and walking you backwards towards the bedroom, the barest shiver in his body betraying him. “Baby, what-”

“Later,” he growled, pushing open the door and sending you back towards the bed. You let out a quiet oomphf at the impact, Jared already shredding his clothes off, your hands working on getting your new dress unzipped unless you wanted him tearing it off you. You had barely thrown your clothes to the side when Jared stalked over, eyes dark and licking his lips.

You knew that look, rolling over onto your stomach obediently, Jared’s hand ghosting over your bare ass.

You heard the first slap more than you felt it, the sound echoing in the quiet apartment. He dug his fingers over the skin, letting the burn spread before he pulled back. 

_“Jared,”_ you whined when he came down on the other cheek, a jolt of pain sparking through you, quickly dissipating into something pleasurable. He didn’t give you a chance to recover, slapping his hand down a few more times on each cheek until your hands were fisting in the sheets.

“Who’s is this?” he growled in your ear, squeezing the burning flesh, slapping it again when your didn’t answer immediately.

“Yours,” you whimpered, spreading your legs for him.

“Good girl. Like it rough, don’t you? Just like my girl should,” he said, straddling his legs over your torso, leaning down to wrap his hands around your wrists. He let you feel the weight of him for a moment, pinning you to the bed, nowhere to go even if you wanted.

“Jared,” you whined, his hips grinding against your ass, rubbing his half hard cock against the agitated skin. _“Jared.”_

“You like that huh? Like getting a cock to rub over that pretty red ass,” he said, biting at your shoulder, letting the head of his cock catch between your cheeks, sliding through the space there.

 _“Jared,”_ you groaned, his hips grinding and grinding against you, cock hard as a rock, smearing precome all over your backside. He sunk his teeth into your shoulder, your hips rolling up to meet his thrust as he laughed. 

“Good little slut. You want my cock so bad you’d let me do anything to you,” he said, shifting his hips back and pinning both your wrists under one hand.

“Baby, what are…” you said, his hand spreading your cheeks, the head of his cock tracing around your hole. 

“You want me to fuck your little ass?” he growled, rubbing the tip over the hole, slicking his precome all over it. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” you said, moving your mouth to your arm, Jared’s free hand suddenly in your hair pulling it away.

“Uh uh. I wanna hear you _scream_ ,” he said, thrusting forward, the head of his cock pushing inside.

“Fuck!” you shouted, the burn radiating through the skin, the pain of no prep,no lube, _no spit_ even almost too much to handle. Jared chuckled, pressing his whole body against yours, legs spread over top of your shorter ones, keeping you still as he pushed in another inch.

You groaned, squirming under him, slipping another inch in, a choked out sob escaping your lips. Jared slammed in the rest of the way, his hips slapping your skin, body instinctively jerking under him, trying to soothe away the pain.

You shivered under him, trying to move your arms to give yourself something to focus your attention on, forcing yourself to calm down while he nipped and sucked kisses all along your back.

“Shh,” Jared cooed, shifting his hips after a minute of you settling down, giving a hard thrust that had you crying out. “This is what you wanted. This is what you were made for.”

“Baby, please,” you whined, Jared’s thrusts harsh and unrelenting, his mouth fierce and making sure you were covered in marks. You were sure you already had bruises on your wrists and Jared was digging his fingertips into your hips so hard you were sure you’d be able to see exactly where his hands had been in the morning.

“Fucking slut,” he growled, shoving his cock in over and over until you were meeting him thrust for thrust. “Wanna feel you clamp down on my dick. Do it.”

“Jared I gotta…” you moaned, his free hand cradling your jaw, twisting your head back.

 _“I told you to fucking come,”_ he growled, giving a squeeze that made your breath catch in your throat. “Come. _Now_.”

You screamed as he pounded into you again and again, your body locking up around him, going rigid as your orgasm came crashing down. It just kept going and going and _going_ until you were shouting again, the body over top of you faltering as you heard him groan. You felt him come, fill you up hot and sticky, rolling his hips a few times before ungraciously pulling himself away, only stopping to be careful when the head slipped out. He rolled to the side, your body sucking in a big breath at the sudden weight gone. His hand was still on your jaw, turning you to face him, your eyes searching his face for anything to explain what just happened.

“Jared,” you breathed out, his hand sliding up your cheek to cup it, his lips soft and gentle against your own now.

“Someone at the bar was talking about you…unkindly to use a word and…I would never let anyone hurt you. It makes me sick to think that someone would even try…I don’t know what that was just now. I just needed…” he said with a pant, closing his eyes.

“I’m yours,” you said softly, giving him a smile. “If I’d asked you to stop, you would have. It was fucking intense but we’re okay, baby.”

“I fucked you up pretty good,” he said, glancing down with a blush. “Your fucking ass…shit, I thought it could take a pounding before.”

“I won’t be able to sit comfortably for a few days but I haven’t come that hard in a while,” you said with a smile. “You totally can go that hard again someday. Just give a girl a little warning next time.”

“Will do,” he said, smiling before he started to crawl down the bed. 

“Where are you going?” you asked, Jared’s head mouthing at your back.

“Gonna kiss you and your poor little ass all better if that’s alright with you,” he said with a grin. 

“You always were a little ass kisser,” you said back with a grin, earning a light nibble on your cheek. “Kisses, kisses please.”

“That’s more like it, baby.”


End file.
